un amor para recordar
by erihiwatari5
Summary: sakura, una chica que se acaba de mudar a konoh. sasuke uchiha, el mejor ninja de la aldea, pero irresponsable. que pasaria si sakura hisiera que cambiara? si se enamoran? pero al final un destino cruel los asecha, que pasara? SAsuSAku!un angel apareco
1. la llegada de sakura a konoha

**Una amor para recordar**

**Puntos que hay que aclarar: la historia no tiene nada que ver con la serie actual, solo la parte de ninjas, de konoha y sus personajes -todos tienen alrededor de 17-18-en esta historia Itachi no es completamente malo-Naruto y todos los personajes de este animé pertenecen pura y exclusivamente a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Prologo:**

La aldea de konoha empezó sufrir conflictos desde que su hokage, sadaime, murió. Preocupados fueron a buscar a la nueva hokage de la aldea. Después de una ardua decisión consiguieron a la perfecta Hokage, la godaime, Tsunade. Ella se mudo a Konoha, junto con su adorada hija de 17 años, sakura, delgada, de pelo rozado, tez blanca, ojos jades y con un tono angelical en su rostro. La chica ingreso con los ninjas médicos, ella era una de las mejores de ahí, pero era la única que no hacia misiones.

Sasuke Uchiha, un chico de 18 años, uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea, un problema a la ves, ya que la falta de autoridad que hay en su casa y su rebeldía, por vivir únicamente con su hermano mayor itachi que prácticamente no es un buen ejemplo, lo obligaban a hacer lo que el quisiera. El es novia de la chica más popular de toda la aldea, Ino Yamanaka, una chica rubia, delgada y de unos enormes ojos azules, rica, proveniente de una muy buena familia de ninjas.

Historia de dos personas que se enamoran hasta el final de sus vidas (esto no es romeo y Julieta eeh!)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**La llegada de sakura a la aldea de Konoha**

Tsunade-sama, se encontraba en su oficina hokage, sentada en una gran cilla con un escritorio enfrente, y su hija, sakura enfrente de ella.

-parece que hoy empieza nuestra nueva vida aquí, no estas feliz sakura?-pregunto Tsunade-sama mientras la voltea a ver

-hai-responde

-bueno mañana hay una junta entre jounins, necesito que asistas, ya que es tu primer dia y además eres la líder de los ninjas medico

-hai- respondió nuevamente la peli rosa

-sasuke este seguro de todo esto-dice un chico de cabello rubio, ojos azules y de la misma edad

-si no quieres hacerlo te puedes ir-responde

-si Naruto, aquí lo decidimos todos-dice un chico de cabello castaño con una marca en cada mejilla de su cara

-pero es nuevo, y hacerle este reto, es algo peligroso no?

-Naruto deja de ser tan poco hombre (por no decir mas), hasta tu mismo lo decidiste, y estabas impaciente por esto

-sasuke creo que Naruto tiene un poco de razón, en vez de esto podríamos ir al baile que están haciendo por la llegada de la hokage a la aldea

-yo no bailo-contesta el peli negro-además ya estamos en la planta nuclear, hacerlo saltar a un yunque de agua no es una mala prueba para que pueda entrar en nuestro equipo, ya es un ninja y un jounin

-creo que ya se rajo-dice kiba

-no, espera, ahí viene-dice Naruto volteando a ver enfrente. Era el chico nuevo (En ser jounin), de cabello castaño, de picos, con un aura de misterio, unos lentes en sus ojos de color negro-pensamos que no vendrías-dice saludándolo

-ya estoy aquí-contesto

-muy bien shino, vamos-dice el Uchiha

Los chicos saltaron una reja que rodeaba por completo la planta nuclear, caminaron unos metros y llegaron a su destino, parecía una pequeña piscina con un enorme trampolín en una esquino, solo que, la piscina no se veía que tan profunda era, y además, parecía que hubiera una gran cantidad de tubos a las orillas

-buen llegamos-dice el rubio

-seguro que podemos hacer esto?

-tranquilo shino todos hemos hecho esto cuando entramos al grupo, es una pequeña prueba entre jounins-dice kiba-hasta sasuke ya la hiso

-pero…

-vamos no seas cobarde-dice Naruto a shino

-es mas yo saltare contigo-dice el Uchiha

-muy bien-contesta shino. Los dos escalan a lo que parecía un trampolín, estaba sumamente alto, los demás solo observaban. Llegaron a la sima.

-muy bien a la cuenta de tres saltamos ok-dice el Uchiha

-ok-contesta

-uno….

-dos….-dice nervioso

Y al mismo timepo-tres…..-shino salto, pego un grito muy grande, en cambio, sasuke solo fingió que saltaba, el Uchiha y los demás veían como caía el chico de panzazo, mientras se burlaban de él.

-que tonto-dice kiba burlándose

-si-contesto el rubio riéndose

-oigan,-dice ino- shino ya tardo en salir-todos se quedan viendo el agua, seguía en movimiento, pero shino no salía-sasuke-voltea Ino desesperada hacia su novio. Todos empezaron a alarmarse, sasuke bajo y se metió a salvar a chico, pero, una luz los segó a todos, era un ancianito que cuidaba la planta nuclear.

-oigan que hacen aquí?-dice el anciano-boy a llamar a la policía

-mierda!!-dice Naruto. Todos empiezan a salir correr en varias direcciones, sasuke seguía en el agua intentando rescatar al pobre chico, nado hasta la orilla, noto que estaba inconsciente, tenía sangre en su brazo y en su cabeza, _parece que se pego con algún tubo,_ se dijo a si mismo, escucho muchos ruidos que se dirigían hacia el, pero no contaba con que fueran sus amigos por que ya se habían ido.

-quien esta ahí?-se oía voces de varias direcciones, todas con lámparas

-_**mierda-**_pensó, para luego salir corriendo, dejando a shino en la orilla. Sasuke corría a todo lo que daba, pero un kunai en su pierna lo detuvo por completo

-al fin lo capturamos-dice un señor de cabellera blanca, con una máscara cubriéndole la cara-sasuke Uchiha?, no me lo esperaba de ti, tal vez de Naruto-dice sorprendido, el Uchiha solo lo miraba con rabia, mientras permanecía tirado en el suelo.

-invasión a un área restringida, violación de un código ninja, abuso de un compañero, usurpación, esas son las reglas que rompiste en una noche, que tienes que decir en tu defensa?-pregunto la hokage que sermoneaba con una gran seriedad al joven Uchiha

El chico no respondió, el solo desviaba su mirada a toda la habitación de la hokage con excepción de ella, que se encontraba enfrente de el

-sasuke, estas consciente de lo que acabas de hace? Y en sima no contestas nada. Y sé que hubo más personas infiltradas en esto, pero, como te niegas a contestar tendré que aplicarte el castigo solo a ti-dice la hokage muy seria

-y que va a hacer? Nueva hokage-pregunta con un tono de arrogancia

Tsunade sonríe con arrogancia-creo que eso lo escucharas a continuación….

Caminaban Naruto y sasuke a la junta de jounins, pero en el transcurso conversaban de lo que paso anoche

-que? Ese es el castigo que te puso esa vieja?-dice el rubio

-si

-ayudar a los ninjas médicos durante todo una estación? Y además ayudar a los novatos en sus entrenamientos? Valla que aburrido, pensé que iba a ser algo mas, como limpiar toda la aldea con un cepillo de dientes o algo asi, bueno eso parecía jaja

-pues no, pero en realidad es una trabajo que no quiero realizar, los enfermeros ninjas solo sirven para curar y estorbar en las misiones, juntarme con ellos no me agradaría nada y mucho menos relacionarme, los novatos solo me causan problema

-si eso parece-dice el joven Naruto

Entraban al salón donde se reunirían todos los jounin, pero algo cautivo la atención del joven Uchiha, una chica de cabellera rosada, larga, de una hermosa figura, unos enormes ojos color jade, sus facciones de su cara eran perfectas, lo único que estropeaba a la chica era un fleco en su cara que la cubría (como cuando sakura era pequeña) y un enorme vestido rosa hasta los tobillos, con un suéter de color blanco que parecía tejido por una abuela

-valla ya viste a esa chica, jajaja-se burlo Naruto sínicamente de ella en su cara mientras pasaba-que ridículo suéter. Sasuke no despegaba su vista de la chica de cabellera rosada hasta la cintura, parecía que algo le atraía de ella, pero no soportaba el hecho de que se veía ridícula con su ropa que llevaba puesta y algo opacaba su rostro angelical. La chica volteo a verlo, se paro casi enfrente de el, manteniendo su distancia, lo saludo con su mano y sonrió. Eso fue lo único que puso a sasuke nervioso por primera vez, su sonrisa, pero…..

-sasuke-dice Ino lanzándose al cuello de su "novio"-mi amor te extrañe, oye perdóname por dejarte solo ayer pero es que me puse muy nerviosa! No sabía qué hacer-la chica de cabellera rozada al ver eso se marcho a la entrada de la sala de reunión- y ella quien es?

-hola!!-grita kiba- Naruto, sasuke, Ino- desvió su mirada a la chica peli rosa-ja! Quien es ella? Se ve muy graciosa con eso puesto

-verdad que si? Se ve que no tiene sentido de la moda-dice Ino muy fresa!!-ya viste esa frente!!

-bueno a mi me parecía un poco linda-contesta Naruto, kiba lo golpea en la cabeza

-vamos eso se te hace lindo? Ha, que raro-dice kiba

Mientras ellos peleaban, sasuke, no podía dejar de verle la espalda y mucho menos borrar su sonrisa de su mente y preguntándose _¿Quién era ella? Jamás la he visto por aquí…._

-bueno basta, sasuke vamos ya a la junta-dice Ino aferrándose al brazo de su amado

-si-contesto mientras caminaban

-bueno yo solo digo que no se ve tan mal-dice Naruto mientras entraban a la sala de reunión

**...**

**Bueno este es el primer cap (creo ke ia lo notaron) recuerden que la historia apenas comienza, pero siempre tiene un final y en el transcurso va mejorando. Nos leemos en el próximo cap!!**

**Dejen muuuuuuchoooos!! Reviews ONEGAII! bye….. XD!! (me pregunto si en este are preguntas no mejor me las recerbo!!XD!!)**


	2. vidas diferentes!

**Grax por dejarme seguirle a esta historia de amor jeje XD!! En este cap todavía no empieza bien el amor, pero que seria si luego luego se enamoraran jeje, pero aun asi esta bueno o eso pienso io!! Jeje**

**Nota: Naruto y todos los personajes de este animé pertenecen pura y exclusivamente a Masashi Kishimoto .(me canso de decir eso jeje)**

**?!DIFERENTES VIDAS!?**

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

Entraron al salón donde estaban reunidos todos los jounins. Esperaron a que llegara la Hokage para discutir algunos temas con ella, y también a presentarse formalmente con todos los jounins de la aldea. Sasuke estaba sentado en una cilla, aun lado de ella su novia, Ino, del lado izquierdo Naruto y kiba, que charlaban entre si, mientras veían como entraban los nuevos jounins. Primero entro una chica de cabello azulado, lago, de ojos color plata, y una hermosa sonrisa. Al ver eso, Naruto se levanta de su lugar, la saluda gritando su nombre

-Hinata, hola-grita el rubio para llamar su atención, la chica voltea a ver quien la llamaba, al ver quien era, corre hacia el gritando su nombre

-Naruto-kun-llega enfrente de el-hola-decía algo tímida, pero con una muy bien dibujada sonrisa en su rostro. Naruto al ver eso se le dibujo un leve sonrojo en su cara, al igual que a Hinata. Se quedaron mirando por un minuto sin decir nada, hasta que Naruto le empezó a contar lo que se avía perdido por no aver ido a la "bienvenida de shino"

-ah! Es cierto-voltea hacia el pelinegro-sasuke…

-que quieres-responde

-por que no le cuentas a Hinata como te atraparon ridículamente eh!-Dice el rubio con un tono burlón y de superioridad

-eh!! ¿De verdad te atraparon?-dice kiba muy curioso

El Uchiha no puedo evitarlo, se trago su orgullo y acento con la cabeza, era ya para acabar con esto, si no todo el maldito día lo iban a molestar, bueno que ya era bastante con Naruto. Todos estaban hablando muy tranquilos, pero, la puerta de entrada (haha! Bueno me entienden!) Se abrió lentamente y de ella entro una señora, que no se veía de más de 30 años, de cabellera rubia, no tan larga, atada a dos coletas, y con una típica ropa de Hokage. Todos se acomodaron en sus asientos al verla pasar.

-buenos días, yo soy la godaime Hokage Tsunade-dice en un tono de voz autoritario y firme- discutiremos algunos temas después de que le presente a sus nuevos líderes-su escolta, que se encontraba a un lado del ella, le da una tabla la cual contenía los nombres de los lideres y mas-lider de grupo A : Uzumaki Naruto-eso provoco una sonrisa en el susodicho-grupo B: Hyugga Neji. 

Grupo C: Inozuka Kiba. Y por último el grupo medico liderado por Haruno Sakura -Todos se quedaron un poco confusos ¿Quién era esa chica?. Empezaron a comentar entre si sobre la existencia de esa persona-oh! Se me olvido presentarla, sakura ponte de pie- la chica no tubo más remedio que ponerse de pie-ella es Haruno Sakura

Todos se quedaron mirándola de una manera muy extraña, ya se por su manera de vestirá tan…tan…ella, o por su hermoso pero a la ves extraño peinado que ahora lo tenía amarrado a una coleta

-hola-contesto la chica algo insegura al sentir como tantas miradas rebosaban en ella. Después se sentó

-muy bien proseguiré-dice la Hokage-en el grupo A estarán Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyugga…..

Mientras decía la nueva Hokage los nombres de los integrantes de los equipos, el joven uchiha estaba ardiendo de coraje, _¿Cómo no me habían puesto de líder de equipo? A mi sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke_, no podía dejar de pensar en eso, jamás lo habían menos preciado para algo, siendo el ninja numero uno de la aldea, el mas popular, el mas fuerte, o eso era lo que creía, no mas bien esa nueva Hokage la había tomado contra el, si eso debía ser (pensaba).

-Por ultimo en el grupo médico, solo abra un jounin que ayudara con todo durante una estación-dijo la godaime, todos se quedaron pensando, no sabían si aún faltaba uno para ser elegido-Uchiha Sasuke-lo dijo un poco pausado para que sonara un poco como eco.

Todos pusieron cara de _WATH?_? Al ver que el gran sasuke Uchiha (o como lo llamen) había sido elegido para tal ofensa ( ya que algunos pensaba que estar en el grupo medico era un tanto problemático y ofensivo hacia un jounin que estaba a punto de convertirse en un ANBU), Sasuke solo bajo la mirada, no quería ver a cientos de expresiones de decepción hacia el, pero aun así se sentían

La junta prosiguió, y todos empezaron a conocerse entre la Hokage y ellos, pero un peli negro solo la miraba con rabia, no podía creer que avía caído tan bajo por una "inocente broma", como así le decía. Acabo la junta y todos salieron de ahí, a dirigiese a sus casas o a comer ya que hoy no había misiones. Sasuke vago por la aldea completamente solo hasta que se detuvo en una librería y miro un libro que parece hiso que el pelinegro le prestara atención (no es el de kakashi eeh!!).

-_"siudan, por que la vida es asi"-_susurro el nombre del libro, después un impulso hizo que lo tomara, pero al mismo tiempo otra mano ya lo había agarrado-oye suéltalo-dice con una voz fría. Levanto la mirada para ver a quien le avía dicho eso y sorpresa, era esa tal Sakura-¿S..Sakura?

-eh! Hola-dice sonriendo la chica cosa que sorprendió al chico-no esperaba verte en este lugar, y menos con el libro de mi autor favorito-lo dice de una manera tan dulce, pero no dulce empalagoso sino otro tipo.

-ah! Gomen-dice el chico y suelta el libro-¿_gomen? Al parecer ella era la que tenía que decir eso no yo-_piensa, mientras la examinaba una y otra vez, de arriba abajo, cosa que la pelirosa noto

-parece que a ti también te gusta este libro-dice la chica para intentar hacerle platica, pero no funciono, el pelinegro rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se retiro de ese lugar. La chica solo vio como se marchaba cosa que le causo un poco de enojo el que la hayan ignorado, pero aun así ya estaba acostumbrada a ser ignorada-pero que grosero- y se va.

--

Cayó la noche y sasuke e Ino habían tenido una pequeña cita, pero fue muy corta. Ino iba caminado aferrada al brazo del chico mientras el solo la acompañaba hasta su casa, como todo un caballero. Llegaron a la casa de Ino, Sasuke la dejo afuera de su puerta e intentaba retirarse lo más rápido posible pero, Ino lo detuvo del brazo y le dijo.  
-sasuke, espera, mis padre no están en casa asi que podríamos….

-lo siento Ino pero hoy no-contesto

-a bueno entonces podría ser para mañana o….

-no creo que se pueda otra vez-Ino abrió su ojos como plato al oír eso-lo siento pero terminamos-dijo el chico con un tono muy frio mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos para que supiera que hablaba en serio.

-de acuerdo, si, está bien, no…no hay problema-la chica hiso un esfuerzo en sonreír pero inmediatamente fue opacada su sonrisa por una lagrima, se la limpio y entro corriendo a su casa. Sasuke bajo la mirada y después se retiro a su casa.

Llego a su departamento, en la puerta de entrada (ups otra vez lo hice perdón) había una pequeña nota, el chico la arranco para después leerla…

Sasuke:

Me fui a una fiesta, digo misión, con kisame, Karin y Suigetsu

Regresare en 3 ó 4 dias, no me busques y no toques mi comida

Ato: itachi

-_ese idiota-_pensó, rompió la carta y entro a su apartamento, que en realidad era bastante acogedor, en la entrada a la derecha, estaba un comedor de cuadro de mármol, muy bonito con cuatro cillas alrededor, a un lado una puerta para entrar a la cocina, un poco más adelante pero a la izquierda se encontraba una pequeña sala de 3 sillones alrededor de una tv, a un lado una enorme ventana y a la derecha se encontraban 2 puertas que eran las recamaras. Sasuke entro a la primera puerta que era su recamara, en frente de la puerta estaba una cama individual, con sabanas azules aun lado de la cama un buro y del otro su closet.

Si parece algo pequeño para el gran Uchiha, pero en realidad era perfecto para el hasta que llego su hermano mayor y se apodero de la mitad de su apartamento y gasto todo el dinero de su 

herencia en fiesta y cosas de ese estilo. El pelinegro se pone una pijama que consiste en, un pantalón delgado azul y una camiseta del mismo color, un poco ajustada que dejaba lucir su bien formado cuerpo. Después se acurruco entre sus sabanas, levemente sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar hasta que quedo en un profundo sueño, pero la imagen de la sonrisa de esa tal "sakura ". Aun así no sabía nada de ella…

--

Sakura estaba entrando en una enorme mansión blanca (la casa del Hokage)

-llegue!-grito, cerró la puerta, se quito sus zapatos, se levanto, subió unos escalones que estaban en medio de la enorme habitación-parece que no hay nadie- recorrió un pasillo que tenia 3 puertas dos del lado derecho y una del izquierdo, entra a la 2 puerta del lado izquierdo que era su habitación, la cual estaba perfectamente ordenada, tenía en medio de la habitación una cama kingsais (o como se escriba), a los dos lados de de la cama tenía un buro y enfrente tenía de su cama tenía un tocador con un enorme espejo y una caja música, abajo tenía una librero muy pequeño pero perfecto para su colección de libros. Corrió hasta su cama y se enrosco entre sus sabanas, empezó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado ese día-pero sasuke fue lo mejor de este día.

Fue lo único que dijo para después quedarse profundamente dormida

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Si lo se lo acabe muy inconcluso, pero no se pierdan el otro que va a ser cuando se empiezan a conocer mucho mejor….XD!! no se desesperen jeje, recuerden que la historia apenas comienza, pero siempre tiene un final y en el transcurso va mejorando!!ok, dejen muchos reviews!! Onegai!! (ojitos de perrito tierno) jeje biie **

**nota: gracias x dejar ke continue mii fic!**


End file.
